


More Then Anything

by KnightShadows



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightShadows/pseuds/KnightShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More then anything Plato loves Tugger, but maybe he loves him too much and that doesn't mean he can make Tugger love him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Then Anything

Plato loved The Rum Tum Tugger. To him Tugger was breath of fresh air, so different from the other cats, he lived by his own rules, but wasn't evil like The Hidden Paw or bad like Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Plato loved everything about him, the way he walked, talked, sang. How he could rile up the others and not get in trouble for it.

He had kept his love for Tugger a secret masking it with idolizing him like many of the younger toms and kittens. He knew he didn't have a chance with older tom and that he was lucky to be considered a friend by Tugger and that had been enough until the Jellice ball.

Everything had changed during and after the ball. It started with Tugger's song. The sexual energy of the singing and dancing was so thick in the air that Plato could taste it and it was all the brown and white tom could do to keep himself in check. He was rather thankful of how jealous he was becoming of Jemima, as Tugger would single her out during his song what was so special about the little queen kit anyway? Being jealous of her kept him from embarrassing himself.

It was only after Old Deuteronomy's kidnapping and return did Plato's resolve not to tell Tugger how he felt brake. The way he sung about Mr. Mistoffelees, the cat they all knew as Quaxo, the cat who insulted and ignored him. The way Tugger looked at him, danced with him, respected him! Plato couldn't stand it! He didn't hate the magical cat, how could he? They were friends in their own way and he had saved Old Deuteronomy, but he was so jealous of him more then of Jemima and Bombalurina combined. Why him? How could Tugger want to be with someone who didn't see how wonderful he was who didn't worship him?

Demeter was always giving lectures about healthy relationship and mate-ships, to Plato it didn't seem like Tugger and Quaxo had healthy relationship and that was why he was going to tell Tugger that he loved him, maybe if Tugger knew that he was loved really, really loved he'd leave Quaxo and be with him.

It was week after the Jeillice ball; Tugger had come down to the junkyard to visit and take a brake from being a housecat. Mr. Mistoffelees was not with him; according to Tugger he was ether on the roof of their human home or curled up by the fire inside their human home. Plato didn't care one way or the other, just as long as he got to talk to Tugger alone.

Swallowing a lump in this throat and possibly his heart, as he was sure it was in his stomach he strolled up to the older tom.

"Hi, Tugger!" He said happily trying not to act nervous, why did the thought of confessing his undying love for the Mane Coon frighten him so much now?

"Plato!" Tugger acknowledged him beamingly. "And how is my favorite newly turned adult tom doing? Adult life treating you oaky?"

Favorite? He was Tugger's favorite! That filled him with hope, he could do this, he could tell Tugger how he felt and Tugger would feel the same way!

"I'm good! Real good!" Plato said with happiness.

"Well isn't that good," Tugger smirked at the other tom's exuberances.

"I've moved out of my mother's den and found one of my own."

"Got yourself a den already? Well you've piped my curiosity. Going to invite me over sometime to see it?" Tugger asked him flirtatiously.

"No time like the present," Plato said barely able to resist throwing his arms around Tugger and burying his head in Tugger's mane.

"Why not?" Tugger said stretching showing off his lean muscular body making the queens surrounding him swoon, even Plato felt his knees buckle. "There's nothing else to do. Lead the way."

"Right!" Plato said brightly offering his arm to Tugger, the Mane Coon however declined hitching his thumb claws into his belt. Apparently walking arm in arm was reserved for one tuxedo cat alone.

They walked in silence with Plato deep in thought, how could he put into words his love for The Rum Tum Tugger, how could he tell him how much he loved, worship him! He'd give his life for him.

Finally they came upon a tall broken antique gramophone. The cabinet where records had been kept was broken as well leavening enough space for a cat or two too live in.

"This it?" Tugger asked as he sniffed the air smelling Plato's scent from marking his new den.

"Yep!" Plato said with pride. "Do you like it?"

"Nice," The Mane Coon said rubbing the side of his face on one of the corners of the gramophone leaving a bit of his scent as well. "You know if you got this thing working and got some records, I bet a certain white queen would just love to come practice her dancing here," Tugger continued examining the gramophone with interest.

"Rum Tum Tugger," Plato said deciding to use Tugger's full name.

"Problem?" Tugger asked turning to face the brown and white cat smirking.

Looking him dead in the eyes Plato said it. "I love you."

Tugger's expression turned bored, he didn't even seemed flattered. Plato knew Tugger was used to cats professing their love to him, but why did he have to look so bored when he said it!

"I mean it! I love you! With every part of my being! I do!" Plato said grabbing Tugger's shoulders with his paws, at least Tugger didn't bat him away.

"Well, thank you the sentiment," Tugger began sounding uninterested. " However I…"

"I know you're with him," Plato said almost darkly.

"Him?" Tugger asked with a hint of amusement. "Him who?"

"Mr. Quaxo Mistoffelees," This time Plato said his name darkly and Tugger's scowled.

"Say his name with respect kit. He's earned it and he has a higher rank in the tribe then you."

"I didn't see you when Macavity and Munkustrap fought," Plato continued. "I was so afraid something had happened to you, that Macavity or one of his agents hurt you I…I don't know what I'd do if anything happen to you," Plato said shaking him.

"Is there a point to this?" Tugger asked removing Plato's paws from his shoulder, if it were more possible he sounded even more disinterested then before.

"I had to knew where you were, if you were alright or not, I didn't care about anything else, only you Tugger! Only you," He said softly."

"How very sweet," Tugger said sarcastically.

"To me you are the Everlasting Cat," Plato told him earnestly.

"Well that's a new one, not very effective, but new," Tugger said clearly not moved by Plato's devotion to him.

"I found you with him, I couldn't hear what you and Quaxo…Mr. Mistoffelees were saying, but the way you were looking at him, I've never seen you look at any one cat like that before, it was how I always wanted you to look at me and then you kissed him."

"Kiss for good luck," Tugger said remembering and smiling a little.

"I'm not afraid of him. I will be a much better mate to you then him. We can tell him together if you want or I can tell him and you can move into my den with me or we can find a bigger den if you want and we can find some humans to take us in and…."

"Enough!" Tugger said angrily.

"You are missing the litter box completely here. First of all I have absolutely no intention of leave Misto for you or anyone else and I don't do flings on the side. At the moment I like my den and will stay till I get tired of it and lastly I'm a bit attached to my human family and they would be devastated if I where to disappear."

"But Tugger," Plato began again. "I will treat so much better then him! I'll never say a cruel word to you in your life, I'll hunt for you and every day when we wake up and every night before we go to sleep I'll tell you how much I love you," He finished earnestly.

"Everlasting Cat! You are serious aren't you?" Tugger said with an air of annoyance, he leaped away a little bit from Plato; he couldn't stand standing still for too long. "Well, well," Tugger said as he started to pace. "I am flattered, really I am, but as you are aware my heart lay elsewhere…"

"How could you love him?" Plato asked him desperately. "He's cruel to you!"

"Cruel to be kind kit, cruel to be kind," Tugger corrected him. "Listen Plato, I really do like you, you're nice kit."

"I'm tom! A full grown tom, I'm as tall as you Tugger!"

"You're action a kitten and how tall you are as nothing to with age. Now listen, I could give the whole spiel on how lets just be friends and all that platonic jazz, but I'm going to be a bit more honest with you. You are nothing new, everything you've said to me has been said before, not all the same words, but the same meaning and it means nothing to me."

"Then why do you flirt with everyone?"

"Because I can, because it's fun. It's what I do and there's no doing anything about it!" Tugger sung the last doing a pelvic thrust. "Well now that I've rejected you, ripped out your heart and uh shredded it to pieces I'll leave you alone now. Catch you on the flip side."

But Tugger's rejecting of him only made Plato want him even more! Tugger showing him a glimpse of his cold cruel nature was more of a turn on then anything else, Plato needed him, hungered for him, before Tugger had a chance to walk away Plato pounced on him knocking the larger cat onto the ground.

Tugger actually looked surprised. Plato panted as he looked down at Tugger, he was straddling him his front paws on Tugger's chest.

"You're going to beat me up for rejecting you?" He asked none to pleased.

"No, I'm being dominant, isn't that what you love?" Plato told him squeezing Tugger between his thighs.

Tugger's eyes widen. "Stop it!" He hissed throwing the other tom off him.

"I heard you say it!" Plato said getting up and making his way towards Tugger. The Mane Coon bristled, tail swatting side to side, teeth beard claws out. "I heard you say it to him! After the ball I went to your den to talk to you. I didn't unstained what you meant to first and then I heard his voice and saw your shadows…"

That was enough for Tugger in a blind fury he charged at the younger tom pinning him against his den.

"You pervert! You disgusting little pervert! That was a private intimate moment between me and my mate!" Tugger yelled shaking him, his claws digging into Plato's shoulders.

"I left when I realized what you two were doing! I can't stand the thought of you being with anyone, but me! I love you! I want you be with me!"

"Well I don't love you! Not even as a friend! How could want to be even associated with someone as pathetic as you?" Tugger spat nostrils flaring, lips snarling. As much as Tugger's words stung Plato couldn't help being more attracted to him. The way Tugger's body was tense pressed up against his, his hot breath on him, even Tugger's claws digging into his fur felt good. Oh how he wanted him.

"I just want to save you!" Plato said grabbing his arms with his paws.

"Save me? Save me from what?"

"From him! You're in abusive relationship! He's verbally abusing you!"

Tugger snorted and shook Plato's paws off him.

"You really don't get it do you?" Tugger asked. "You think love is all about sweet talk and mating. Well it's more to that much more."

"But," Plato began to protest. "Demeter says mates should be nice to one another and he's not nice to you."

"Everlasting Cat! You really are a kitten in a tom's body."

"But your song he called you…"

"So? I've called him worse things then that and he's called me worse things then that too. It's how we play."

"But when you sang about him it was nothing but praise," Plato said, he didn't understand that Tugger was getting at.

"Of course it was!" Tugger said exasperated. "Do you think, I'm going to sing a song filled with insults to convince the others that Mistoffelees is magical and bring back Old Deuteronomy?"

"Dose that mean, you didn't mean it? All that praise? Was it all false?" Plato asked hopefully as he pawed at Tugger. He didn't want Tugger praising anyone not even Old Deuteronomy. He wanted Tugger all to himself, just needed to prove himself worthy of the Mane Coon.

"I meant every single solitary word," Tugger told him evenly swatting him off.

"I don't understand, I don't!" Plato yelled confused, love was supposed to be simple and pure, Tugger was supposed to love him back. None of this made sense.

"Enough with the dramatics, you're not impressing anyone," Tugger told him sounding bored again. "It's simplicity in itself really. I get too much praise and admiration while Quaxo doesn't get enough so we trade praise for insults, keeps me grounded and him afloat, understand?"

"No, you're a God, why would you now want to be worship everyday by everyone?" Plato asked throwing his arms around Tugger again; he just couldn't keep his paws off him, with Tugger so close to him. Tugger once gain threw him off.

"Keep your paws to yourself," Tugger told him. "Let's try this every time Misto insults me it turns me on, I get so-oh hot," Tugger deadpanned.

"I could do that, if that's what you want," Plato said refusing to give up. "You, you're a, you're a…" He couldn't say anything how could he said a word against the cat he loved worshiped. "Just tell me what you want me to say and I'll say it."

Tugger growled in annoyance sending sensual shivers down Plato's spine.

"Why can't you get it though your think skull I want nothing from you and nothing to do with you! I have a mate and even if I didn't I still wouldn't want you! Now this conversion is over!" And with that Tugger turned to leave, Plato couldn't let it end like this he had one last desperate ditch effort to try.

"His put a spell on you!" Plato cried running after him.

Tugger turned to face him again this time more angry then annoyed. "He doesn't love you! He's using you for his own sick pleasures! He's just like Macavity!" Tugger's claws collided with Plato's face. "I'll save you from him!" Plato continued not caring that Tugger was attacking him. He continued to hurl frantic abuse and slander about the magical cat while Tugger clawed and punched him with such anger that he never knew he possessed.

How dare he say those thing about Mistoffelees, didn't he know those words and actuations were dangerous? If the cats got wind of it and believed it they could demanded he be thrown out of the tribe or be kept prisoner with in the junkyard or even worse killed. But it was even more then that to Plato say such horrid untrue things about the cat he loved in some sick attempt to win him over was just too much!

Plato didn't care that Tugger was beating him; in fact he was enjoying it to some degree. Tugger was touching him, that was all that matter. The intense look of face his even if it was hatred it was directed solely at him. Tugger's heavy panting…. suddenly Tugger stopped beating up the younger tom a horrified look on his face.

"You're enjoying this!" He accused stepping back from the young tom.

"Yes," Plato admitted. "I don't care if I'm your punching bag, as long as I'm something to you. I love you."

"You don't love me, what you feel for me isn't love I don't what it is and I don't want to know. Now listen," Tugger hissed. "You. Are. Nothing. To. Me. Not my friend, not my enemy, nothing. So stay the hell away from me and, you better stay the hall away from my mate or else I will personal have throw out of the tribe and into Macavity's paws. Is that clear and understood?" Tugger asked him coldly.

Plato meekly nodded.

"Good, I'm leaving now, don't follow and don't call out to me." Tugger fluffed up his mane and marched away from the crestfallen tom. He ignored the cries from the queens as he entered the main clearing. He was too worked up to be around the other cats, as he left the junkyard he was vaguely aware of Munkustrap calling out and following him. He didn't trust himself around his humans or Mistoffelees not in the mood he was in and especially after Plato tried to force himself on him.

He needed calming, he needed to tell what happen without judgment, and he needed…

"Old Deuteronomy," Tugger said when he arrived at the vicarage wall.

"Rum Tum Tugger, my son," The Old cat said acknowledge him as he carefully jumped down. "What has upset you so?"

Looking into his father's wise old eyes and seeing his unconditional love and understanding Tugger told him everything that happened between him and Plato, the tips of his ears burning slightly from embarrassment when he told him that Plato had overheard himself and Mistoffelees mating. When he was finished he buried his head in his father's fur in a rare show of vulnerability. Munkustrap who had followed Tugger was too shocked and angry to speak. How could Plato act like that? He also wasn't sure if Tugger handled what happen the right way, but under the circumstances he wasn't if he himself could have handled it any different.

Old Deuteronomy was grave and silent deep in thought.

"Will you be all right my son?"

"I think so, I throw Plato off before he could really do anything, if he even knows how, but he enjoyed me hurting him. I like good wrestle and play fight as much as the next cat, but not to the point where it hurts and I wasn't holding back."

"I will speak to young Plato about his…feelings for you, Munkustrap my son, walk Rum Tum Tugger to his human home. Rum Tum Tugger, you must tell youg Quaxo what has happen, he has a right to know."

"Yes father," The two tomcats replied.

"Father?" Tugger said. "Dose the rest of the tribe have to know what happen? Mistoffelees will be very embarrassed if all the tribe finds out that Plato overheard us and…I'm not very proud about how I acted I shouldn't have attacked him like that, it's just he was saying those things about Misto and I just…" Tugger trailed off. "The younger toms look up to me you know and I wouldn't want them thinking it's oaky attacked another cat if they say something they don't like."

"Young Plato's wounds can not be hidden. The tribe will know something happened and that young Plato was in the wrong, but they need not no the particulars, do you not agree Munkustrap?"

"You know best father," The gray tabby answered. "Come Rum, lets get you to your human home. Are you sure you're really all right," He asked as they walked away.

Plato lay curled up in his den, the reality of what truly happen as well the stinging pain of the scratch and punches he'd received from Tugger came down a upon him hard. Everlasting Cat what was wrong with him? Not only did he ruin any chance with Tugger, but also their friendship and most likely his and Quaxo's as well. Tugger's harsh words of telling Plato that he was nothing to him repeated over and over again the young tom's head. He wished Tugger had killed him instead; he didn't want to live anymore. The Rum Tum Tugger was his reason for living, and now without Tugger in his life he had nothing to live for. Tears escaped form his eyes all he wanted now was for Death's cat come and take him. Instead the sand-cat came, Plato was so emotionally and physically exhausted that he cried himself to sleep. When he awoke he was aware of a cat standing outside his den.

"Old Deuteronomy?" He asked groggily.

The old cat nodded in response. "May I come in?"

"Yes," Plato said still sleepy. He had heard cat-lore about Death's cat one story stating that said cat could take the guise of any cat it choose and would trick others into letting it into their dens and then take their life. He hoped more the wondered if was being visited by Death's cat and not his leader.

Old Deuteronomy sat down and surveyed Plato, he covered in deep scratches. The Old cat frowned he did not approved of what Tugger had done, but he could not fault him ether, Tugger had acted on fear and instinct.

"Rum Tum Tugger told me what happened," The Jellice leader said.

Plato became more awake realizing he truly was in the presents if his leader.

"I am I being thrown out of the tribe?" Plato asked timidly.

"No," The Old cat said kindly.

"I-I-I just wanted Tugger to know that I love him and have him and love me back. Is that so wrong?"

"It is never wrong to love and want to be loved. But it is wrong to try force that love on someone and try to force them to love you back."

"I didn't mean for that to happen, it just did. I couldn't stop or control myself."

"I know my kitten," The older cat said kindly once again.

"I just don't understand his and Quaxo's relationship, they don't seem like loving mates."

"It is not your places to try and understand their relationship, but to respect it. You do not have to like it or approve of it, but you must respect that they are together. Do you truly believe the thing you said about young Quaxo?"

"I did when I said them, but I know there're not true. It was as if, if I believed them, then Tugger would too."

"Plato, I will not abide you or any other cat spreading falsehood for their own personal gain especially if it dangers the reputation of another cat."

"I know, sir, I swear I won't do it again. It only made things worse anyhow. What am I going to do, Old Deuteronomy? I love Tugger so much I don't know if I can live without him. And he hates me, he wants nothing to do with me."

"Are sure it is love that you feel for him? Love, lust, and obsession are three very different things they can feel almost the same and too me it dose not sound like it is love you feel for him."

"No it is love! I know how I feel. I need Tugger in my life and I don't know what do now.

"Even if it is only as his friend?"

"I'd be happy if he only acknowledged my existences. That isn't going to happen." He said miserably.

Old Deuteronomy was silent Plato's love for Tugger boarded on obsession whether it would come to be dangerous, he did not know but he also felt bad for the young tom, he knew what it was like love, to love with all that you are and not being loved back, he had been there many times.

"Young Plato, I can not excuse your actions even if they were done in ignorance or with best intentions at heart and I wonder if you truly know and understand all you have done wrong."

"Everything I did was wrong! I shouldn't even have told Tugger how I felt; we'd still be friends if I hadn't. Everlasting Cat I forced myself on him!" Plato said mournfully putting his head in his paws. "If anyone ever did that to me or one of my sisters, or ether of my parents... I'm a monster like Macaivty!"

"I would no go that far, but I do not want what you did to happen again with any other cat. And I will know if it dose happen again."

"How could that happen to another cat? Tugger's the only cat I love and want."

"You may think that now, but in time you may feel differently and should that happen come to me first and I will help you to convey your feeling the right way."

"Right now I just want to apologize to Tugger."

"That is a good start, but I think it best if you do stay away from Rum Tum Tugger for now. I do not want to give you false hope, but in due time Rum Tum Tugger may forgive you and at some point my even well see you as an acquaintance whom he might socialize with in a gathering, but it will take a long time and you must not force it."

"I understand."

"There's more, you must be punished for what you have done. When your wounds have healed some, you will report to Munkustrap to be assigned tasks and chores until it is decided that have learned repercussions of your actions. Munkustrap also knows what happened, but he will be fair, if not perhaps a bit more stern. Rum Tum Tugger would not like the rest of rest of the tribe to know what happen, all that will be known is that you have done something wrong and are being punished for it. Unstand?"

"Yes sir," Plato said solemnly.

"I know it feels like the end of the world, but it's not. Now do you need anything?"

"No, I think I'd just like to be alone now."

"Very well," Old Deuteronomy said he left Plato's den.

It was one mouth later, every cat in the tribe know something had happened between Plato and Tugger, but they didn't know what and both cats were tight lip about it, but it was generally thought that Plato challenged Tugger to a fight or his place in the tribe and got his tail handed back to him.

Plato kept his distance from both Tugger and Mistoffelees none of the other cats thought much of it and besides the tasks and chores kept the young tom pretty busy from the bizarre task collecting as many blue items as he could from the chore of cleaning out old abandoned dens.

One day when Plato was making his across the clearing to report to Munustrap he saw Tugger and Mistoffeless sitting on the trunk of the TSE-1. Mistoffelees was showing Tugger a card trick.

Plato swallowed hard it was his only chance. He carefully and slowly walked as close the broken down car as he dared. The two cats became aware of his presents and turned their head towards him. Tugger would have wanted to ignore him, but was curious by nature and wonder what the young tom could be up to. Though he'd be ready, should Plato try to do anything. Tugger unsheathed his claws and put on his best intimating face.

Plato fought the urge to profess his love again. It wasn't fair that Tugger could look so good while looking so fierce. Mistoffelees on the other paw had a neutral expression on his face, but tiny little sparks danced around his claws.

In a voice so quite that only the two cats in front of him could hear Plato said, "I'm sorry," Before walking away. As he walked away he heard Tugger snort in his direction. It wasn't an acceptance or a sign of forgiveness, but at least it was an acknowledgment and that was more then anything Plato could really hope for.


End file.
